Pinball
by Vashroom
Summary: Trowa gets addicted to Pinball... ^_^ An attempt at a comedy!


Pinball

By: Dewgong

Rating: G

Type: Comedy(or attempt)

Description: Trowa gets addicted to Pinball.

***

(Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo enter an Arcade.)

Heero: Okay, I only have a 20. So use the money I give you wisely...

All: Okay.

(The guys take their 4 bucks.)

Trowa: ***spots a pinball machine with all these flashing lights*** Cool... what's that.

(Trowa walks to the pinball machine.)

Trowa: This is neat looking. ***looks at sign*** 0.25...

(Trowa gets out a quarter and puts it in the slot, starting the game. The lights flashed and blinked a few times, then a shiny, metallic ball was slid into the shaft on the right side of the machine.)

Trowa: interesting... ***pulls back the cord and shoots the ball up a ramp, starting the game***

(The ball swerved and crashed on some post then came rolling down to the pit of the pinball machine.)

Trowa: Eek! ***presses both of the side buttons at the same time, launching the ball up the inclined plane*** Whew!

(But the ball only hit a few buttons, and targets, until it came thundering down to the pit again.)

Trowa: Darn! 

(Trowa hits the button, but it was to late, the ball bonus was over, but he still had 2 balls left.)

Trowa: Do I put in another quarter?

(But Trowa's question was answered by another ball sliding into the shaft.)

Trowa: Cool! 

(Trowa pulls back the cord again and the ball rolls swiftly through the tube connecting the shaft to the inclined plane and it bounces around on targets, then falls.)

Trowa: ***glares at the pinball machine***

(Trowa flips one of the flippers and hits the ball up the ramp and into the cave at the top of the machine. Trowa looked at the screen monitor at the bottom of the score board, seeing some explore guys going in the cave, but then ran out cause of a boulder, Trowa was soon to realize that the boulder was his ball, tumbling from the cave opening.)

Trowa: Crap! ***leans back and hits the flippers***

(The ball flew to the right and then came down the inescapable opening to the sides of his flippers.)

Trowa: Greeaattt... one ball left...

(The ball entered the shaft and was hurtled through the tube and to the plane again. This was going to be a looonnnggg night.)

~AFTER TROWA HAD SPENT HIS MONEY ON THE PINBALL MACHINE, HE STARTED ASKING PEOPLE FOR MONEY, BUT ALL OBJECTED~

Trowa: Darn... hmmm...

(Trowa walked up to Quatre, who was playing solitaire on a touch screen computer.)

Trowa: Um... Quatre?

Quatre: ***half paying attention*** Yeah...

Trowa: Can I have a quarter?

Quatre: Um... I guess... ***hands Trowa a quarter***

Trowa: Thanks! ***runs back to the pinball machine with an insane expression on his face*** I... must... WIN!

(Trowa puts the quarter in the slot and begins to play.)

~AFTER THE 3 BALL BONUSES~

(Trowa walks back to Quatre, who is now playing The Cyclone.)

Trowa: Can I have another quarter?

Quatre: I gave you one.

Trowa: Yeah... but I used it!

Quatre: ***sighs*** Sorry, but you'll have to ask someone else...

Trowa: Please! One itsy-bitsy quarter?

Quatre: No.

Trowa: Oh... okay...

(Trowa walks over to Duo, who's playing a golf game.)

Trowa: I didn't know you liked golf! 

Duo: Ssshhh! ***looks around*** Don't tell anybody!

Trowa: Umm... okay. Can I have one quarter?

Duo: Umm... I don't know... I still have a lot more games I want to play...

Trowa: Please?

Duo: Uh...

Trowa: If you don't I'll tell everyone here that you play golf!

Duo: Okay! Okay! But only 1, okay?

Trowa: Okay! 

Duo: Oy... ***hands Trowa a quarter***

Trowa: Thanks! ***runs back to the pinball machine***

(Trowa starts to play again... but this time, he was almost unstoppable... Trowa began to get swirls in his eyes, with little metallic balls where his pupils were, but after a while, but after a while... he had done all 3 ball bonuses... Trowa walks back to Duo, who's now in a racing game.)

Trowa: Umm... can I have another quarter?

Duo: Sorry! ***Swerves the steering wheel*** Can't! And I only said '1', sorry bud!

Trowa: Okay... ***walks over to Wufei***

Trowa: Wufei, can I have 1 quarter?

Wufei: ***busy playing the Smurfs Mighty Adventure: 2*** You should've spent your money wisely...

Trowa: Yes, I know! But I MUST have a quarter! Just one, plllleeeaaassseee???

Wufei: ***sighs, he knew that Trowa wouldn't leave him alone until he got a quarter*** Fine... ***gives Trowa a quarter***

Trowa: Thank you!

Wufei: But only ONE!

Trowa: Yes, I know... ***runs off with an insane look on his face***

Wufei: ***sighs and continues playing the Smurfs Mighty Adventure: 2***

Author: Smurfs? GAHHHH!! ***gags***

Wufei: Smurfs are strong!

Author: Whatever...

~AT THE PINBALL MACHINE~

Trowa: ***drooling*** Muuussssttt beee...aaaattt gaaaammmmeeee... ***puts in the quarter Wufei gave him***

(The game starts up and slides a ball into the shaft.)

Trowa: I WILL GET THE HIGH SCORE, AND WHEN THIS TIME! ***pulls back the cord, giving the ball a good launch, but it wasn't good enough***

(The ball fell straight into the pit.)

Trowa: GRR!! ***pulls back the cord, sending another ball straight into the pit*** This time it will work! ***pulls back the cord sending the ball, straight to the right flipper*** YES!

(After an hour, Trowa is one flip away from beating the system, but unfortunately... Heero walks up and says...)

Heero: My turn... I want to play.

Trowa: One flip!

Heero: No...

Trowa: ***gets the swirls and pinball eyes again*** GAHHH!!!

Heero: Come on... you've been on all day...

Trowa: ***holding the pinball in the flipper*** I... need... one... flip!

Heero: No... now get off... or I'll force you off...

Trowa: ***sighs and slowly walks away from the machine... letting the ball fall***

Heero: Thanks... ***gets on***

Trowa: Oh... ***walks off***

Heero: ***looks at pinball machine*** Cool, a ball save...

(Heero launches Trowa's last ball into the tube, and it bounces onto a target, giving Heero the high score.)

Trowa: ***looks back seeing Heero enter his name into the Hall of Fame*** AHHHH!! ***faints***

Wufei: ***looks at Trowa, and then to Heero*** This is injustice!

Duo: Yeah...

Quatre: At least one of us made the high score... I couldn't in solitaire...

Wufei: The Smurfs Mighty Adventure got me...

Duo: I couldn't beat Tiger Woods...

All: ***looks at Duo***

Duo: Whoops...

Trowa: At least I had fun...

(Heero is being carried out of the Arcade by a whole swarm of people chanting... 'HEERO! HEERO! HEERO!')

Trowa: ***sighs*** Anyone got a quarter?

~THE END~


End file.
